Through the Eyes of the Fifth Man
by hogan macgyver
Summary: The Rat Patrol is assigned to destroy a German town called Essitadt. Unfortunately they have to take along a very young expert. When he disappears as the city blows up, Moffitt panics slightly. Rated T for shooting and war. Complete.
1. 1 plus 4 equals 5

**Through the Fifth Man's Eyes**

_I do not own The Rat Patrol or the characters (with the exception of Quinn and Suzette)._

_That honor goes to Mirisch-Rich Television Productions and United Artists Television_

_This is a just a fanfic of a great TV show._

_With that said please enjoy (and give me reviews too, please)_

Captain Boggs had just receive a radio call that the Rat Patrol would be meeting him in his tent shortly. He was in north Africa amongst the golden sand and azure sky fighting Axis powers durning the Second World War. With him was a Private by the name of Scot Quinn. Boggs took another look at the man who was sitting near by on a chair. He looked like an average American army soldier. Maybe a little shorter than the rest; Being five foot six. His greenish-blue eyes peered at him from under his black knit cap, brunette hair peaking out from under it.

The hat wasn't part of the official uniform but the Captain didn't care. He went on to study Pvt. Quinn's face. It wasn't weather beaten like most. Slightly tan and free from wrinkles. He was young, too young, thought Capt. Boggs to be doing this kind of work. But after being briefed on Pvt. Quinn's information, he didn't worry. Boggs quickly remembered that it wasn't polite to stare and turned away. In some ways he wished this boy could be at home enjoying the company of his family and friends. Not working in the temperamental desert, fighting to stay alive. Suddenly the flap of the tent opened and a blast of hot air blew in, along with it came three American men.

* * *

"Private Scot Quinn, I would like to introduce Sargent Sam Troy, Privates Mark Hitchcock and Tully Pettigrew" said Capt. Boggs as the men stood looking at their commanding officer.

They turned to face Quinn. At the sound of their own name, each man gave a sharp nod. Troy was a clean shaven man who had an air of command about him. An Australian Bush hat was clasped in his hand. Pettigrew had a slight smile on his face but if you weren't paying attention you couldn't tell. A match stick hung out from the corner of his mouth. He seemed to be a take-orders don't-ask type of guy. Hitchcock appeared to be the youngest of the group. He wore a pair of wire rimmed glassed and was chewing on something. A red Kepi hat hung out of his pocket. Capt. Boggs glanced around noticing that one of them was missing.

"Where is Sar..."

Just then a tall, dark haired man with a black beret, wearing a British uniform rushed in.

"My apologies Sir" he said snatching off his hat. " I had a few other things to attend to."

"That's quite all right. Sargent Jack Moffitt meet Private Scot Quinn."

Moffitt swung around and almost bumped into Quinn. He studied the boy closely.

* * *

Moffitt shook his head.

"Is something the matter Sargent?" Quinn asked curiously. Eyeing him in return.

"No. I'm sorry. You looked some what familiar" he apologized for the second time that afternoon.

"Why are we here, sir?" Sargent Troy inquired getting back to the point.

"Well, I'm sure you have heard about the new German base not far from where you were a couple of weeks ago?" Capt. Boggs said snapping to attention.

"Eisstadt isn't it" Moffitt questioned.

"Correct. Translation. Ice City" Boggs continued.

"Mighty odd name to call a city in the middle of the desert" Pettigrew commented in his southern drawl.

"Intelligence isn't sure if the name means anything or is just a joke." Boggs offered coffee before pouring himself some.

"I wonder if they call themselves the Ice Cubes" Hitchcock quipped.

Troy shot him a warning glance although he smiled to himself.

Quinn, after a nod from Capt. Boggs, spoke "You aren't far off. They call themselves Eiswürfelabteilung."

The Americans looked at him in confusion causing Moffitt to smile.

"The Ice Cube Division" the Sergeant translated for them and the others grinned in understanding. Quinn made a mental note to give the English version before saying the German one.

"The problem is the Germans are in a strategic location and digging in tight. They are heavily guarded and for a good reason. It's one of their biggest ammo and refueling depots. We can't get close without getting shot up. The best chance we have is getting in a small team at night, but it's going to be tricky. You have to get in and out quickly. You also have to wait for a good convoy. They seem to slacken their defenses once they come in. It might take up to a few weeks or a couple of hours before that happens" Quinn told the patrol.

"If you don't mind me asking. How do you know this and what does it have to do with us" Sergeant Troy questioned.

"Private Quinn has first hand experience with the area and he's been undercover for past month or so. You four are a good commando team. Command wants you to knock it out prior to any more of our side getting killed or another German convoy coming in and leaving" the Captain said.

"Will we be briefed here or do you have somewhere else in mind" Moffitt inquired. Hitchcock took a sip of the coffee.

"Here. Pvt. Quinn will be telling you what is your best way getting in and out. He is your expert even thought he hasn't had practice as a commando" said Captain Boggs. Hitchcock suddenly started coughing and Pettigrew thumped him on the back which didn't seem to help. The first continued for a few more seconds and then gasped for air.

"Sir, I did hear you right? You want somebody who has never done this to tell us what to do!" the Private exclaimed. The others seemed to be just as shocked as he was. They knew it if you didn't know exactly what you were doing, then you shouldn't be there.


	2. Plan of Attack

"I am not completely inexperienced. I'm a professional at what I do and I am an undercover information specialist. I have had to get in and out on my own. So if you don't mind. How about you let me tell you about what I know on Eisstadt and the Eiswürfelabteilung" Quinn piped up in a sharp voice.

He was ticked off. They hadn't even giving him a chance.

The Rats gapped at him. They weren't expecting Quinn to be so irritable.

"Well, I think we've got enough time for the expert" Troy replied with a grin, breaking the silence.

He stuck out his hand and Quinn shook it. The young soldier then said thank you and apologized for loosing his temper.

* * *

The Rat Patrol and Pvt. Quinn stood around a table.

Scot Quinn dug in his khaki paratrooper's bag and retrieved a well made, hand drawn map. He unfolded it, spreading flat on the table.

"This is Eisstadt's only entrance with guards of course" he said pointing. "There are high stone walls. In certain spots there is barbed wire at the top. There are several other guards that patrol the outside as well as the inside. You can time them like clock work. Every nine minutes..."

"Is there any easy way to get in?" interrupted Pettigrew. Quinn shook his head.

"You have two ways. If you speak good German, steal a vehicle and have papers. It won't be too hard to go through the gate. Especially if you are in a German uniform. So far Command hasn't said if we can use them or not. So it's most likely a no."

"And the other way" Hitchcock asked.

"Climb up the wall. A good place is right here. There is a stand in front of it. So the guards walk around the front of it, not behind. It can give us some cover and if timed correctly we won't get caught." As Quinn spoke his hand traveled across the map. Showing them where things were.

"What if you're wrong about all of this and my team gets caught" Sergeant Troy questioned after a general briefing.

"I'm not wrong" Quinn said confidently. His face was hard.

"How can you be sure" Moffitt demanded. Quinn took a deep breath.

"Because I am going with you to make sure it all goes well. I know that town better than anything in the world. I can get you in and out of there with my eyes closed. Believe it or not I have tried it several times."

The men all turned, yet again, to stare at Captain Boggs, who was behind them.

* * *

"He will be going with you Sergeant Troy. Orders from the top" Captain Boggs confirmed.

Troy sighed. He didn't bother arguing.

"What do we need to bring?" said Sam Troy. Quinn picked up his bag for them to see. The Private also said that he that he had transportation.

The five men left the Captain alone in his tent.

It was decided that Troy with Hitchcock driving would lead the way. Quinn on a motorcycle would drive between the two jeeps.

When they were all in their vehicles Troy shouted "Let's shake it!" The ride was hot and dry. Dust was kicked up by the wheels and thrown into the air.

* * *

Sgt. Troy call them to a stop. They gathered together.

"At the pace were are going, we'll bust an axel" Pettigrew complained. He was usually the one who had to fix it.

The sun was almost gone. It was getting harder for them to drive in the dark.

"If we can make it to that dune just ahead it will give us descent cover" Moffitt observed. He nodded his head in the direction.

"All right. Let's go" said Troy. They started off again. Only a little slower. For the sake of Tully's jeeps.

* * *

Scot Quinn dug into his bag and retrieved a pen and paper. He looked into the fire. Lost in thought, before deciding what to write.

"_Dear Uncle,_

_I have been assigned to a patrol temporarily._

_My job is to help them destroy our combatant. Striking supplies and convoys mainly._

_It has been the first time in a long while that I am working with a team. They are very touchy that I am here._

_It has only been barely a full day that I have been with them._

_But, I will prove to them that they can trust me and I know what I am doing. No matter what I have to do._

_I do hope that Aunt hasn't found out that I am not in that boarding school._

_The one in the country that she wanted me to attend._

_You know the only reason the dear wants me there is to keep me out of this war._

_If she found out she would be worried. Not to mention she'd think I barmy!_

_Considering that I am in the thick of things._

_You two always did considered me as your third child._

_I greatly appreciate all that you've done to get me here._

_Missing everyone greatly._

_Give my love to all,_

_Bullets"_

He signed his nickname. The few friends that he had. Claimed he was the craziest shooter in South Carolina. Which resulted in him being called Bullets.

Quinn shoved the letter deep into his bag. Then he glanced around. Troy was reviewing a map. Moffitt was high on the dune being their look out. Pettigrew and Hitchcock had finished eating dinner. The two of them sat on each side of Quinn. They did not know what to say.


	3. Secrets and the Good Old Days

"What do you go by. I mean if you don't use your last name" Quinn asked. Trying to get a conversation going.

The silence was making him uneasy.

"Tully" Pettigrew said.

"Hitch" the other replied. "What about you?"

"I use to go by Wooly. Now it's just Quinn." His voice was reminiscent. He didn't mention his third name.

"Why ya change it" Tully asked. Quinn shrugged.

"Too many bad memories I guess. Anyway, where are you from" Quinn changed the subject.

"I'm from Georgia. Near Atlanta. I come from a small family. Tully here is a moonshiner from Kentucky" Hitch informed him. He gave Tully a poke.

"You are a moonshiner?" Quinn said confirming what he heard. The man smiled and nodded. Quinn let out a soft chuckle. The other two looked at him questioningly.

"What's so funny about that?" asked Tully.

* * *

"You wouldn't happen to know another bootlegger by the name Jeushipchian. Everybody had a hard time saying his name so they called him Jew. I think he was from South Carolina, like me. Use to have a route though Kentucky."

"Yea. I used to go with him some times" Tully recalled.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that the guy you were telling me about who got locked in your basement. By the time some one found him a week, and one less vat, later. He decided that he wasn't going to drink any more of the stuff" Hitch questioned confusedly.

Quinn laughed again. "That sounds like him" he said.

After a long talk of good old times in the States, Tully said one of them should take the next watch. Hitch who appeared to be half asleep bobbed his head and stood as if to do it.

"Ah Hitch, go get some sleep. You too Tully. I'll do it." Quinn hopped up before either of them could protest. Troy was already bedding down for the night as Quinn pasted him to climb up the dune.

The Private sat down in the sand.

"I've come to relieve you Jack, old boy" he said revealing his British slang that sounded odd with his American accent.

"What are you doing here Bullets?" Moffitt asked. He had been wanting to ask that question all day.

* * *

Quinn fiddled with a button on his shirt sleeve. He had dreaded this question.

"Look, if I had known you were in this patrol. I wouldn't be here. I would have requested someone else..." his feeble apology trailed off. They looked out across the desert.

"Beautiful isn't it" Moffitt commented. Quinn nodded slowly.

"I had begun to miss this desert. It is part of me I suppose. Funny, I had never been to one until a few years ago. Yet, I feel as if I have been here all of my life" Scot Quinn said wistfully.

"Oh, that's right. You, father and myself went on a dig. It was your first wasn't it?"

"Yea. First and only. We were planing another one. Would have gotten home a day or two before Christmas. But the war changes those plans."

They were silent.

"Do you recall your first Christmas with us?" Moffitt questioned quietly.

"Yes. It was my favorite. I did odd jobs to earn enough money to buy every one a present. I was all of fourteen at the time and thought my self quite smart. I stayed up all night because I couldn't wait to give them to you."

"Then early in the morning Richard and I bounded down the hall to wake you up. We couldn't wait to give you your gift either" Moffitt continued. Quinn snorted.

"I had finally fallen asleep. Aunt was not happy that you two did that. She scolded because you were twenty and Rich was seventeen, and you should have known better. It was the same year that we each got a pair of ice skates from Aunt and Uncle."

"You couldn't decide on skating or drawing. Richard and I got you a lovely art set. As soon as you saw it, you wanted to use it."

"Only cause I was a horrible skater. I fell so many times that I lost count within the first hour!" Quinn exclaimed.

* * *

"I thought Mother sent you to a boarding school" Moffitt mentioned after awhile.

"Tried. I put a request though to Uncle. He got me to Africa. After that I was on my own. Last time I checked, she still thinks I'm there. Far away from this war" Quinn replied. Silence again.

"I won't tell her. Only she'll give you a wigging when she eventually finds out the truth" warned Moffitt. He got up to leave.

Quinn continued to keep watch.

"Jack? Promise me you won't tell the rest of the patrol who I really am."

Quinn turned to see his face. "You are my brother" he reminded him.

"Adopted brother" Moffitt corrected Quinn. Bullets never could call his parents Mother and Father. It had always been Aunt and Uncle.

The Sergeant felt slightly hurt. They had always told each other everything. Yet he had never known that Bullets was here in the desert. Well, up till today when he practically fell over the kid.

"If I find the right time then I will. If you leave and they don't know by then. It will not matter." With that Moffitt half slid, half walked down the dune.

* * *

Yes, I know. Moffitt didn't have a second brother (as far as we know). That's why I said he was adopted.

P.S. Does anybody know Moffitt's real brother's name? I couldn't recall. So, I named him Richard.


	4. Ambush

"Hey sleepy-head, wake up" a voice said above him.

Something heavy fell near Quinn's head. He groaned as he opened his eyes. Troy had relieved him around eleven that night. As soon a Quinn rolled out his bedding and laid on it, he fell fast asleep. His eyes focused on the lump next to his face. It was his bag. Quinn then looked up at the figure. Apparently Hitch thought he should pack his gear.

Although Hitch was slightly older than Quinn, he gave the impression of having more energy in the mornings. Quinn groggily stood up, stashed his belongings and glanced around. The rest of the group was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is everybody anyway?"

"Tully is checking the jeeps. Troy and Moffitt are discussing something over there as well. Here." Hitch handed him a plate of food.

Eggs by the looks of it, but that was debatable. Quinn gulped it down quickly knowing that they had to get going. When he was finished, they made sure the campfire was out before joining the others.

It was going to be another burning hot day Troy noticed, pulling his hat tighter on his head. He glanced back at Quinn, who was driving his motorcycle. Sgt. Troy felt that there was something peculiar about their temporary member. Hitch and Tully, after talking to him, took a liking to the young man right away. Moffitt on the other hand didn't care if he was with them or not. Troy adjusted his goggles on his face.

"_Maybe I shouldn't judge him yet. After all Moffitt was new to us not so long ago. And I didn't like him at first either. Now I trust him with my life"_ he reflected. The jeep bounced as it went over a rock and the Sergeant held on tighter. His mind jumped back to the present.

"_I wonder how long we'll have to wait till we can make a good hit."_ This had concerned him ever since Quinn had said that it might take awhile.

A bullet pinged as it hit the side of the jeep and bounced off. Troy swung the fifty around. Several more gunshots could be heard.

Hitch shouted for him and Troy looked at were he was pointing. It was an abandoned building about a hundred yards from them. The others saw it and made their way to it. The two Sergeants shot at one of the surrounding sand dunes where the bullets had came from.

When they were within fifty or so feet from the building Moffitt's machine gun stopped.

Troy looked back and saw Tully behind his jeep, clutching one shoulder and firing at the enemy. Moffitt lay sprawled on the ground next to him. Not moving.

Quinn glanced back and saw the same thing. The Sergeant shouted to Hitch and Quinn, saying to get out and cover him. Troy went back to Tully and Moffitt. He reached them safely and got them in. Led was hitting their car, some was bouncing off and some was embedding itself into parts of the jeep.

The sound of the machine gun was almost deafening. Tully drove with a heavy foot while Sam Troy manned the gun. Quinn and Hitch covered them as they ran inside.

"How are they Sarge?" Hitch asked over the noise.

"I don't know!" Sgt. Troy snapped. He wished that he knew more first-aid. Quinn still had his bag on him. As if reading Troy's thoughts Quinn opened up his bag and pulled out a first-aid kit.

"Move over" Quinn ordered as he handed over his weapon. The older man didn't object after seeing what the other had in his hand. They switched places.

"Don't bother with me. Check Moffitt first" Tully complained. His shoulder was covered in blood.

The Private ignored him. Quinn cut off Tully's sleeve, cleaned it with antiseptic and looked over it carefully. Tully winced.

"Only a scratch. Won't need stitches. It will hurt like crazy though. Luckily I got it before it got infected" he commented as he wrapped it in a bandage. Quinn acted like they were in a hospital not in the middle of a fire fight.

"You a Doc?" Tully asked in surprise and picked up a gun. He didn't care if his arm was shot up, he was going to help defend them.

"Not officially but I'm pretty close."

Quinn turned his attention to Moffitt. He suddenly felt sick. Moffitt hadn't moved from the position that Troy had set him in.


	5. Trapped

Pvt. Quinn felt the man's pulse, which was a little weak. He then checked to see if there were any broken bones; none as far as he could tell. Quinn smacked his brother's face lightly and Moffitt moaned some. A sigh of relief escaped the Private as Moffitt shifted and sat upright.

"You okay?" Quinn wanted to know.

"Right as rain except for my head." Moffitt touched the bump on the back of his skull. He made a sour face and quickly took his hand away.

"Do you know how you got it?" asked Quinn as he inspected the goose egg.

The jeep had been zig-zagging fast across the sand. It somehow went over a rather large rock and toppled on its side.

"Must have earned it when I fell out" he finished saying and tried to get to his feet. His body reacted but not the way he intended. Instead of going up, he slid farther down.

"Blast!" Moffitt huffed under his breath. Scot looked away from the window and faced him.

"What's wrong?"

Moffitt motioned to his left leg and said, "My leg feels like jelly."

* * *

Quinn rolled up Moffitt's pant-leg, revealing a nasty bruise that had already started turning a bad color. With what medical training he had, he was pretty sure it wasn't broken or fractured. Quinn wrapped it and hoped that it would keep the swelling to a minimum. He couldn't believe that he had missed seeing that. By the time the Private was done, the firing had ceased.

"Think we should go out there?" Tully asked. He turned back to see the others.

"I wouldn't suggest it. They could still be out there. We might have a better chance in the dark" Moffitt said logically.

"Not in your condition. Even if you can get up off the floor, you most definitely would not make it very far out there. Besides they'll shoot at us when they hear the engines" Quinn disproved.

Hitchcock shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't liking the odds. Especially the dark way Quinn had said them.

"Hitch, fire off a few rounds," Troy ordered "we'll see if they're still watching us." Hitch did as he was told. Almost immediately there were returned shots. A few of them ricocheted off the outer walls.

"Well, that answers that" Tully commented. He pushed his helmet farther back on his head.

The Rats hoped to out wait their unseen enemy.

* * *

It was noon two days later and at least a hundred degrees inside their shelter. The group still didn't know who was trying to kill them but they knew some one was there.

Every six or more hours one of the rats would shoot a couple of rounds and they would get an answer each time.

There was plenty of room for the men to move and even walk. Only none of them felt like it. So they sat, each lost in his own thoughts.

Moffitt licked his chapped lips. He was thirsty and was sure the others were too. For some reason he was feeling dizzy but he wasn't going to say anything to his friends, they all had enough to worry about. The patrol's supplies had been left in their hast to escape. They weren't going to chance getting shot to go back and get it.

Tully rubbed his sore shoulder. _"Quinn was right. It hurt like heck"_ he mused.

"Sergeant Troy! Can you hear me?" a voice shouted. Troy along with the others recognized the voice and who it belonged to.

Quinn cringed when heard it. After all he had been undercover in Essitadt and had seen the man several times.

"_We have got to get out of here. Otherwise the mission and ourselves are toast"_ he thought.


	6. Forgot about Dietrich

"We hear you Captain" Troy shouted.

It was a German officer by the name of Hans Dietrich. They had run into him on several occasions and he was very clever. Dietrich seemed to look at this like a giant chess game; the Rat Patrol on one side and he on the other. Each move had to be carefully planed before being executed and this time he was sure that he had them.

"Throw down your guns and surrender. You can't last much longer. Besides some of your men are wounded. You won't get very far with them" Dietrich said.

"I don't think so Captain. We are just fine in here" Troy replied. There was silence.

"This doesn't make any sense" Quinn whispered to himself. The others heard him.

"What doesn't make any sense?" Troy hissed. He was upset about how things were turning out.

"They never had any patrols this far out. Dietrich was always inside Essitadt and if he wasn't, he'd be driving someplace for meetings and whatnot. I don't understand it" Quinn muttered.

"Could anyone have seen you when you left? Maybe followed you" Moffitt asked. Quinn shook his head.

"I don't think so... Oh, no." Quinn put his face in his hands and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Hitch questioned.

"What is it!" Troy exclaimed impatiently, giving Quinn a nudge.

"There are two possibilities I didn't give any thought to. One, there is some big-wig staying there and they tightened security. Or two, they caught my partner somehow."

* * *

"Your what!" Troy almost shouted. Things were definitely getting worse.

"I thought you worked alone" Tully said. Obviously the Rats had all thought that, because they seemed to be shocked. It was quickly becoming a normal reaction when it came to Pvt. Quinn.

"I have a partner. We contact each other whenever we are there and report what we've seen. Then I put it in the map. Didn't command tell you that?" Now it was Quinn's turn to be confused.

"No, they forgot to mention it" Troy mumbled.

"Oh great. Then they didn't tell you that we also have to get my partner out before we blow it up" Quinn said.

The answer was no, which made Quinn irritated. He struck the wall with his fist and swore. Something that he didn't do often.

"Sarge, there's got to be some way to get out of here" Hitch said to Troy.

"We might have to go with Moffitt's idea. It looks to be the only one we have" observed Tully.

"That is a desperate move. Quite honestly I don't know why I suggested it" Moffitt said hastily.

Troy turned to Scot and asked "Do you have anything to add, Expert?" Quinn ran his hand through his hair.

"We have to consider the fact that Dietrich most likely knows where we are going to be headed. He could alert the Eiswürfelabteilung and they could increase security. We'd never get near it much less inside."

"Well, we have a few options then," Troy said "wipe out this group, or some of us will have to sneak out and blow the place up."

"Neither of those sound very promising" Moffitt remarked. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"What's it going to be?" Troy inquired.

* * *

The world was dark and the moon didn't give off much light, which was a good thing for Quinn and Hitch. They slowly crawled across the desert. When they were far enough away, they stood up and started walking.

"How far is it anyway?" Hitch asked.

"If we keep up this fast pace, we'll get there tomorrow night. Then find my partner, plant the explosives and scram."

"And if all goes well. We can get the others out of trouble too" Hitch finished the thought.

"You got it but for now let's concentrate on getting there" Quinn said.

They continued walking in silence. This whole mission depended on them to carry on the job.

* * *

"Think they are there yet" Tully thought aloud. It was the following evening.

"If Quinn's calculations are correct then they should be" Moffitt said. He hoped that it would all work out and there wouldn't be any more trouble.


	7. A Partner, No Plan, and Maybe an Idea

Hitch boosted Quinn up the wall. When Scot reached the top, Hitch handed him their two guns and the paratrooper bag with plastic explosives inside it. Then it was his turn to scale the wall with Quinn's help. The younger man jumped down and hit the ground with a soft thud. Hitch passed him their belongings again and then followed. They ducked behind the stand as a German guard passed by. Quinn motioned his pal to stay close. They zig-zagged through the city. Avoiding guards all the way. Hitch almost felt lost but trusted that Quinn knew where he was going.

They stopped at a house. It was regular looking just like all of the others. Quinn put his ear to a wooden door. Not a sound came from it. He gently rapped out three quick nocks succeeded by one long one. It echoed back from the other side. The door opened and a woman dressed in Arab clothing cautiously peered out. When she spied Quinn, relief flooded into her face. The two men entered the house and shut the door behind them.

"I was getting worried" she said in a whisper as she sat at a table. Hitch put on his wire-rimmed glasses.

"Sorry about that. This is Hitch. The rest of his patrol is cornered by the Germans out in the desert" Quinn said to her.

"Suzette Jennings at your service, Private." She reached over and shook his hand.

"You must be Quinn's partner" Hitch commented as he sat on a rickety chair. The woman gave him a sharp nod.

"I was planing on having the rest of the patrol here to help. It would have gotten done a whole lot quicker but there isn't anything we can do about it now. Hitch and I are just going to have to set the explosives on are own tonight" Quinn informed her, getting back to their mission.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but you can't" Suzette interrupted. Hitch asked why.

"Because the Jerrys have your team here. Dietrich brought them in about an hour ago."

"Are you sure sure?" Quinn questioned.

"One of them was a fellow country men of mine. He walked with a limp. The other two were Yanks and the one with a bush hat acted like the leader. Two sergeants and a private. Sound about right to you?" She made it a habit to notice every thing that went on there.

Hitch groaned and Quinn buried his face in his hands. Things kept getting worse.

* * *

"We do have a back up plan, don't we?" Hitch asked expectantly. Quinn's face fell.

"I don't have a plan C. Used the back up one already."

"What do you mean you already used it?" Suzette demanded. She hated it when no one told her everything.

"I had it all set up for the whole team but we got cornered. Just the two of us could leave without the Germans radioing ahead. Then I planed it so we could do the mission and leave. Only now the rest of the them are being held here. I didn't think all of this would happen. It was going to be simple. Have everything timed, get it done and beat it. In other words I don't know what to do now." Quinn ran a hand through his hair. The mission was unraveling right in front of him.

"I might be able to help you. I have to clean out that office anyway" Suzette said after a while.

Quinn gave her a slight smile. He always could count on her when things were going wrong.

"Well let's hear it" Hitch said.

* * *

Tully looked up as Troy angrily kicked the wall with the toe of his boot. The Germans had surprised them by coming around the back of the building and there were too many of them to fight off. They had been taken to Essitadt, interrogated by Dietrich and put in a cell. They hadn't giving up anything except their names, ranks and serial numbers. Which Dietrich already knew.

"Troy there is no use getting mad. There was nothing we could have done" Moffitt said. He was stretched out on the bottom bunk. Troy started pacing the floor.

Tully was leaning against the wall, a matchstick hung from his mouth. "Moffitt's right Sarge. We couldn't have done anything."

"Ya I know..." he stopped. A young woman came in with a tray of food. Nothing special just bread and water.

She said something in arabic. Moffitt asked a question but she ignored it and repeated the saying again.

"What did she say?" Troy asked when she left.

"Eat for a bullet can blow up a wall" Moffitt said. He had a funny look on his face.

"Must have lost something in the translation" Tully commented, not giving it a second thought.

The Englishman didn't agree. She had made a point to stress the word bullet. It made him think.


	8. The Dumb Saying Pays Off

There were six slow knocks from the door. Quinn went to it and repeated them before peering out.

"They're moving them" Suzette declared once she was safely inside.

Hitch, who sat near by cleaning his gun, glanced up. "Where to?"

"Ah... some camp about two-hundred or so kilometers from here... it's farther in their territory."

"When are they leaving?" Quinn demanded. He had been cleaning his gun as well and it now lay on the table. Forgotten during the conversation. The young woman looked at them worriedly.

"Three hours. Give or take a minute or two."

"We are going to have to hurry. Suzette can you get us more weapons" Hitch requested. She went over to a wall and pulled out a few of the bricks. Suzette gave him three pistols. "That's all I have" she said almost apologetically.

"That perfect. Now do you still have that car outside the city" Quinn interrupted.

Suzette rolled her eyes and said "of course. When ever I'm done with it I hide it in the same spot."

"Have you been telling the patrol what I told you to say?" asked Quinn.

Suzette gave him a yes-I-have look. "Personally I think it's a rather dumb saying. I doubt they understand it either" she added.

"Oh, don't worry. The message will get across to the right one" he assured his partner.

"When you bring them their next meal do you think you can smuggle them those" Hitch said and gestured to the guns.

"Yes, but I don't understand. What is going on?"

"New strategy. It's going to have to be done in broad daylight. Suzette, you are going to bring those to the rest of the Rats and when you do, tell them to not use them 'til they see us. When you come back, you and Hitch will plant the explosives. There is something that I have to do. I'll see you at the car" Quinn briefed her.

"Scot, what if they leave and you aren't there?" She didn't want to leave him behind.

"Follow them regardless on if I'm there or not and that's an order. I'll meet you at the rendezvous point instead. Hitch will tell you where it is." He had a determined look on his face. They looked at him uncomfortably. Neither of them liked this command.

"How long do you want the timers set?" Hitch inquired breaking the silence. He was cleaning the pistols now and didn't look up at him. Quinn thought for a moment.

"Three and a half hours should be good."

* * *

Dietrich visited the Rat patrol in their cell.

"I know one of your men, Pvt. Hitchcock, is missing. Along with one other person. It will go much easier on you and them, if you tell me where they are." His voice was calm and he talked slow. As if making sure that they understood what he was telling them. The three allies didn't say a word.

"You will be moved to a camp in a few hours" he continued. They still didn't say anything. The captain gave up and left. He never thought that they would end up in a P.O.W. Camp.

Not long after the German had gone, the young woman brought them their lunch. She went she spoke that odd line and shoved a cloth package into Moffitt's arms. Giving him instructions and then she disappeared out the door, leaving him speechless.

Troy and Tully came over to him as he opened the bag. Three pistols were inside. Troy took one and checked the magazine. It was full of ammo. Moffitt's face lit up. He had guessed correctly; this girl was working with his kid brother.

"What are we going to do now, Sarge?" Tully asked, picking one up.

"We are not going use them until we see Hitch and Quinn" Moffitt said before Troy could reply.

"Is that what she said?" the leader queried. Moffitt shook his head eagerly.

"Alright then. We'll do as she says."


	9. Another Little Bit of Trouble

_Sorry everyone for taking so long to create a new chapter._

_I haven't said this for a while. I don't own the Rat Patrol and I feel like everyone else. Wish I did own them. The only characters that I do own are Scott "Bullets" Quinn and Suzette Jennings._

_This is just a fan-fiction story not made for profit._

_The part about Troy in the first paragraph is for fellow writer Sgt. Moffitt._

_Hope you'll like it and reviews/comments are always welcomed.

* * *

_

Troy didn't like being told what to do by somebody who was a whole lot younger and a few ranks below him.

He was in charge and these were his men. There was something about the new Private that bothered him but Troy just could not put his finger on it. If he wasn't under orders he would have thought of escaping with his men using his own plan. But, Quinn had sent word to wait for him and he resentfully did.

"_How did Quinn manage to become in charge and still stay in the rank of Private?"_ the Sergeant questioned. He wouldn't have minded as much if the boy had been say a sergeant or lieutenant. Then it would make sense to Troy.

The cell door opened and in came Captain Dietrich.

Troy immediately became worried when the man told them that they were leaving.

"_Where is that Private?"_ he thought as he and his men where escorted out of the cell in handcuffs.

* * *

"Hitch look!" Suzette said and pointed. He followed her finger and saw what she had seen. They had already planted the bombs and now the two of them were waiting by the car. From their position they could see inside the city by looking through the gates. Dietrich and two guards were escorting the captured Rats into a truck. It started up and drove out.

"We have to follow them but not too close. Don't want them to radio for help before this place goes up in smoke" said Hitch and got in the car. Suzette was already at the wheel.

"What about Quinn. We can't leave him here no matter what he says."

"He ordered us to go. Don't worry he'll meet us later" Hitch reassured the woman. She turned the key in the ignition and the vehicle roared to life.

"I hope you're right" Suzette huffed quietly as she drove her car at a safe distance.

* * *

Quinn glanced around cautiously before dashing across the road and hiding in a doorway. He twisted the handle and poked his head inside. Nobody was around. He entered the dim office and silently shut the door behind him.

"_Where is it?"_ Quinn thought. He pulled out a set of lock-picks from his pocket, selected one to use, and fiddled with a lock on a filing cabinet drawer. It clicked open. He hoped no one heard that. Quinn dug through the drawer but he didn't find what he was looking for. He went on to search the next drawer and then the last. The file wasn't there.

"_Blast! Think Bullets. It has to be here some were."_ He stood in the middle of the room gazing around. His eyes fell upon a painting hanging on a wall and he gave himself a sly grin. After checking it to make sure it wasn't wired he took it off of the nail. There behind it was a black wall-safe.

"Typical" he muttered quietly as he put his ear to its door. He turned the knob back and forth until he heard a click. The young man looked at the number before continuing the tiresome task.

Not much later Quinn tested the handle of the safe and it opened easily. He sorted through the papers that were stacked haphazardly in a pile. He was about to give up when there at the bottom was the one thing he was looking for. Quinn snatched it up and stuffed in his shirt. He scooped up the documents that had been carelessly thrown on the floor and shoved them in the safe. The painting was returned to its place on the wall and all traces that there had been an intruder were removed.

"Die Datei ist in meinem Büro. Ich gehe finde sie" a voice said (the file is in my office. I go find it). Quinn heard that and squeezed behind the door as it swung open. Two German soldiers marched in.

One of them went to the desk to look for something. The other stood by the door and begun to close it.

The American private held his breath.


	10. Pairs of Germans

_I am sorry if the English translation for the German lines sounds choppy._

_It's about as good as I can get it._

* * *

"Öffnen Sie die Tür. Zu heiß in diesem Raum" (Open the door. Too hot in this space) the one at the desk commanded.

The first German stopped closing the door. Quinn didn't dare move.

"Sind Sie positiv" (are you positive?) he asked the one at the desk.

"Ja bin ich positiv" (yes I am positive) the other responded still riffling through papers on his desk.

The second shrugged, left the door alone, and joined his friend. They started talking about all sorts of things to pass the time and Quinn wondered how much longer they would go on. The private glanced at the clock on the wall to his right.

"_Fifty minutes straight. What's wrong with these guys? Don't they know there is a war going on!"_ he pondered angrily. Quinn was planing on staying in hiding until they left, but from the looks of things that wouldn't be any time soon. He then debated on making a surprise and hasty exit, only the thought of not even getting out of the door before getting caught sort of dashed the idea. After all, the desk was facing the doorway and it wasn't that big of an office. If he did somehow manage to get outside an alarm would go off. Most likely resulting in him getting captured and/or shot with the high possibility of men searching for something amiss and finding it before it had a chance to explode. Neither of these choices appealed to him a whole lot.

"_Wait and get blown up, or run and get shot?" _ The clink of glasses knocking together interrupted Quinn's decision. He carefully tilted himself to see why there was that sound.

The two soldiers' backs were to the door and they were toasting to a picture of their leader. Keeping a close eye on them Quinn eased himself from behind the door and snuck outside. He barely scanned the street before running across it and ducking into a nearby alley.

* * *

"How much longer do you think it will take them to fix that truck?" Hitch asked suddenly as he lowered his binoculars.

Suzette shifted in the sand to get a better position. "They should be done soon. Unless they spotted us and are waiting for us to make a move" she responded thoughtfully. Dietrich's truck had died on the way to the P.O.W. Camp and one of his men was attempting to fix it. Apparently he wasn't a very good mechanic otherwise they would have been on their way by now.

"We should wait longer. There is still too much time left before the bombs will detonate" Hitch voiced his opinion.

"I know but I do wish we could get it over with. It's almost unbearable laying here in this heat" Suzette complained and dug deeper into the sand in hopes of being cooler. They continued to watch in silence

* * *

"hören Sie das" (hear that) a guard questioned his friend and yanked his riffle off of his shoulder. The two Germans got the long and rather boring job of patrolling the streets. Quinn could hear their footsteps. He immediately jumped in a large, semi-empty trashcan, and put the lid on top.

"nein müssen Sie Sachen hören. verrücktes privates" (no you must hear things. Crazy private) the other scoffed and continued walking. His friend was unusually jumpy today and it was getting on his nerves.

"Ich könnte geschworen haben, dass ich etwas Sergeant hörte" (I could have sworn I heard something sergeant).

A metal garbage can lid fell with a bang causing the German private to look at the alley. He started walking down it when a grey cat hissed and scurried out into the street. He took a shot at it with his riffle before realizing what it was.

"es war nur eine Katze" (it was only one cat) the sergeant said rolling his eyes.

"eine große laute Katze" (a large loud cat) the private mumbled and sat on an upright trashcan as he reloaded his weapon.

* * *

"Do you think it would be a good idea to surprise them now or wait until they get going?" Hitch asked when the German started to put away his tools.

"Now is as good time as any. Hopefully your team will respond quickly" she replied and started wiggling backwards off of the top of the dune.

Hitch followed her down. "They will" he guaranteed. The two of them climbed into the car and Hitch cocked his gun before saying that Suzette should drive. The woman's face reveled an impish grin and he wondered if he should have said that.

The car leapt over the sand dune and raced along the dirt road. It didn't take them long to get near the dead truck and when the captured Rats heard shooting they pulled out their own weapons and shot the German who was guarding them. Dietrich and his man returned fire. The car flew past them, bullets pinged off of the ground and the truck. The Hauptmann ducked as they came near. He didn't get hit, but the one who had been working on the truck wasn't so lucky.

The car slowed down and Hitch shouted for his pals. Tully grabbed the keys off of one of the dead men. The Sergeants jumped into the car with Tully close behind. Suzette gunned the engine and the automobile drove off. As quickly as it had started it was over.

Dietrich lowered his head. The Rats had escaped him again.


	11. Moffitt's Sibling

Suzette parked the car at the rendezvous point and they all climbed out.

"Where's Quinn?" Sgt. Troy inquired as he rubbed his wrists. They still hurt from were the cuffs had been. Hitch and Suzette looked uneasily at each other. "Well?"

"He had something else that he had to take care of and ordered us to carry on the mission" Suzette explained.

"Where is he?" Moffitt demanded grabbing her by the arm. She looked over her shoulder in the direction of Eisstadt as an answer. He followed her gaze. "How much time does he have left?"

"A little but not a whole lot" she whispered hoping it would quiet him. Moffitt let her go and limped to the driver's side of the car.

"Moffitt! What are you doing?" Troy hollered to his second in command. He had only seen his friend go slightly crazy and ignore him only twice, and was never because they might have lost a man on the job.

"It's too late Sarge. The place will be a pile of burning rubble by the time you get there" Hitch said.

"How do you know?" Moffitt snapped.

"I set the timers my self and it's too far away. Ask Suzette, she's an expert at this."

The Sergeant turned to the woman. "It is true. You will not be able to get there in time" she confirmed

"He'll be here soon" Hitch said with a hopeful note in his voice. It was more of reassurance than a statement.

* * *

The fire gave a loud pop. Suzette woke with a start and after realizing what the sound was she tried to go back to sleep. From her position she took note of where everyone was. Pettigrew and Hitchcock were asleep, Moffitt was up stoking the fire, and she could just faintly see an outline of Troy on a dune, keeping watch. With a sigh she threw the blanket over her shoulders and sat down beside Moffitt's hunched up form. He gave her a thousand-yard stare making her feel like she had to say something.

"I couldn't sleep" she gave an excuse. He went back to poking the fire with a stick.

"How well do you know Quinn?" Moffitt asked with out thinking.

"Well enough to know he would be here by now even if he was wounded badly" she answered carefully.

"That wasn't the question."

Tully woke up and joined them although he complained that he should be asleep.

"Good man, great partner, smart, had a plan for life, loved the military. I don't understand. What do you want me to tell you?" Suzette was getting exasperated.

"Did he ever say anything about his family?" Moffitt said, still messing with the fire.

"I thought I was the early riser around here" Hitch commented with a yawn. The sun wouldn't be in the sky for a few hours, yet the five of them were all up and about.

"Once in a while he would talk about them. Said he was from South Carolina(?), yes I believe that's it. His parents died when was a young teen, went to live with people whom he called Aunt and Uncle. They lived in England and weren't any blood relation but he called their two boys his brothers... They were older than him. One of them was called Richard, he was killed in a bombing not long ago and it tore Quinn up. The other is in the military and is named-"

"Jack" the British man finished for her. Suzette gawked at him. "Scot is my brother" he said simply.

"He's your what!" Troy blurted out. Hitch and Tully echoed the statement. Troy had been coming down from the dune to retrieve the next man for watch and heard the last thing Moffitt had said.

"Scot Quinn, known at home as Bullets Moffitt, is my adopted, youngest brother" the Sergeant specified, enunciating each word.

"Since when?" Tully demanded forgetting that Suzette had already told.

"Jack has been my brother since I was fourteen. That's about five years, give or take" a very familiar voice informed them.

Five heads jerked towards the sound and they all saw a grinning face of the man that they had been talking about.


	12. The Final Chapter, Be It Ever So Short

Moffitt fairly jumped up off the ground and ran to his brother. He grabbed him and held him at arms length. "You alright, old man?" Moffitt inquired giving him a shake.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, Jack. I don't understand why you were all so worried. I said I would meet you here and I have."

"We had just about given you up for dead" Suzette told Quinn. There was relieve in her tired eyes. The Private wrapped an arm around her waist. "Not yet" he responded.

The group went to sit around the fire.

"Oh, that's better. My legs were starting to hurt and sitting on an angry cat while he was digging in the trash didn't help. Do you know alley cats have very long, nasty claws" Quinn commented with a shudder.

"Why were you sitting on a cat?" Hitch asked.

"Had to hide from two guards on patrol and the trashcan was the only place to hide in when I was in the alley. Didn't realized there was a cat in there until I about squashed him. He escaped making noise all the way. Then a German Private decided to sit on top of the can I was in. Never though he would ever finish reloading that darn gun of his. Luckily his buddy was a sergeant and ordered him to get a move on. They went on their way and I hightailed it out of that city dodging Eiswürfelabteilungs all the way."

"Was there any point for you to say behind and cause everybody to panic?" Troy questioned.

Quinn reached into his shirt, withdrew a file, and passed it on to Moffitt. "Read that to them. Then you guys will know why I had to stay behind."

Moffitt scanned the pages before translating them for the rest of the team. "These are plans for some of the Jerries' other supply depots. Shows where they are, what they can store and how much of it, entrances and exits. This could mean a drastic loss for them and help our side with the war" he said with a shake of his head.

"We need to get those to the Captain" said Hitch waving a hand at the papers Moffitt had.

"We're leaving now" Troy commanded as he got up. The sun was rising as everyone gathered up their belongings.

"Sarge, I don't think the Captain will be too happy that we lost a motorcycle and two Jeeps" Tully mentioned as he climbed in to the car.

"Let's just hope he won't remember that when we give him the plans, huh Tully" Troy responded and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Right" Tully grinned and he turned the key.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Suzette asked innocently, her chin resting on the seat behind Moffitt.

"Maybe you should let her, Tully. It is her motorcar" Moffitt suggested.

Quinn chuckled as Hitch shook his head quickly and shouted from the back "Don't let her!"

"Let's shake it!" Sgt. Sam Troy shouted and they started off in to the morning.

THE END

_I hope you enjoyed reading this first Rat Patrol story of mine and I want to thank all of you who reviewed/commented on it. That really makes me feel great about what I did._


End file.
